Alarm Clock
by araiiel
Summary: /GureShin; Mulai dari kalimat ambigu sampai sentuhan penuh kehangatan, karna bahagia mereka sederhana./ #OwaseraAnthology, day 3; keluarga.


Alarm Clock

Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami

Fic ini © araiiel

I gain no profit from this fic.

GureShin. AU. OOC. Fluff tapi agak anu. Diksi hilang. Typo. Cheesy. Abal pokoknya.

 **Dipersembahkan untuk** #OwaseraAnthology, prompt yang diambil adalah  
3) Keluarga

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Semuanya bermula dari Sabtu malam di ruang keluarga. Angin berhembus melewati sela ventilasi, menebar aroma musim gugur dan menelisik anak rambut. Empat entitas berbeda rupa duduk nyaman dalam posisi tersendiri, di atas karpet tebal yang membentang menyelimuti ruangan.

Sang ayah menetapkan fokus pada lembar-lembar kertas berisi rincian pekerjaaan. Tumpukan surat tilang menenggelamkan benak. Guren bingung, mengapa tingkat pelanggaran peraturan lalu lintas selalu meningkat dimanapun ia bertugas? Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi−mobil berisi beberapa remaja berisik sengaja diam di jalur laju kendaraan, padahal lampu hijau sudah menyala beberapa lama. Saat Guren akhirnya mengambil alih situasi dengan menilang mereka, respon yang diberikan malah tawa terkikik. Dan senyum sok manis. Dan kedipan genit. Dan ajakan selfie. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Guren ingin tertawa geli.

Mata biru sang ibu menjelajahi laman salah satu situs media sosial terkenal. Melarikan jemari di atas layar sentuh, sesekali memberi tanda suka pada postingan dan menuang komentar. Menghabiskan beberapa saat disini dapat memberinya segudang informasi. Bayi pertama Kureto dan Aoi lahir sehari lalu. Produk baru di toko kue Sayuri sudah keluar. Goshi yang baru pulang dari liburan panjang di Jerman. Benar-benar berguna, menurutnya.  
Salah satu kutipan film lama, " _I'm not a regular mom, i'm a cool mom_." memang sangat pantas ditujukan pada Shinya.

Kedua putra mereka, sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang lebih memilih membaca. Bukan novel sastra klasik atau majalah komik bulanan, melainkan sebuah buku usang yang sudut halamannya menguning dimakan usia. Judulnya tercetak besar-besar, 'Anak Rabaan Setan' diiringi ilustrasi mengerikan. Agak kesal karena pahlawan dalam cerita mirip dengan saudara kembarnya. Mulai dari bentuk fisik, sampai sifat. Persis anak yang dibesarkan di lingkungan sekte persetanan.

Si bungsu asyik dengan konsol game. Tangannya gesit menyerang monster virtual berkali-kali, memukul mundur bertubi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak. Mimik wajah, gesture badan dan bibir yang terbuka meloloskan pekikan heboh. Juga sigap menyumpah tanpa suara ketika kalah− karakternya mati dibantai lawan.

Jam dinding di tengah ruangan berdentang satu kali. Jarum pendeknya mengarah titik tengah delapan dan sembilan, sementara jarum panjangnya berlari memutari lingkaran.

Keempatnya berteriak pada detik yang bersamaan.

Yuu tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa menang melawan monster turunan iblis jahanam.

Mika frustasi, membenturkan kepala pada siku meja. Plot twist tak terduga pada cerita benar-benar membuatnya nyaris mengumpat, "Dasar setan!"

Shinya membeku, berhenti menelusuri profil orang. Layar menampilkan foto Guren berseragam lengkap, diposting dengan caption "Rela ditilang tiap hari asalkan polisinya seganteng ini." Plus emot senyum manja berderet. 730 suka. 450 komentar. 200 bagikan.

Guren langsung diam. Mendapati Shinya mendadak mengeluarkan aura kehitaman.  
Ponsel diletakkan di atas meja. Suasana seketika mencekam. Guren, Mika, dan Yuu tak lagi mengeluarkan suara, hening. Semuanya bercucuran keringat dingin. Mulutnya mulai terbuka—begitu juga gerbang menuju neraka.

"Guren. Ini. Siapa. Jelaskan." Nada suara Shinya lebih mematikan dibanding bisa ular kobra.

Guren salah tingkah. Mau mengelak berkata tidak kenal, sudah ada bukti. Kalau bercerita sejujurnya, sama saja cari mati. Perubahan Shinya yang baik hati bagai malaikat menjadi Shinya dengan lirikan jahat dan bibir terkatup membentuk garis tipis serupa replika Lucifer sempurna terjadi sekitar bulan lalu− setelah setiap postingan di akun Guren dipenuhi likes dan komentar ratusan kaum hawa.

"Ah, Shinya cemburu yaa~ Kalau Shinya cemberut terus, nanti tidak manis lagi lho."

Shinya menatap semakin tajam.

Guren langsung sadar bahwa leluconnya barusan itu bumerang.

Shinya angkat suara, "Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik mama menikah dengan Paman Goshi saja, ya kan? Meski wajahnya biasa saja, tapi dia baik. Perhatian. Tidak pelit. Dapat bonus jalan-jalan ke luar negeri tiap tahun, lagi."

"Betul Ma." Yuu berseru tanpa ragu, menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Gara-gara punya Papa seperti ini, keluarga kita jadi baka genetis."

Guren sakit hati. Diantara dua buah hatinya, tidak adakah yang ingin membela? Mereka kompak memihak Shinya− karna ancaman potongan uang jajan lebih berpengaruh dibandingkan omelan Papa.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga lebih baik menikahi Mahiru. Dia cantik, pintar, lembut dan tidak cemburuan." Yuu mengutuk kalimat ayahnya, Mika tersadar darimana kebodohan Yuu diturunkan.

"Oh, begitu. Malam ini, kamu tidur saja di rumah Mahiru."

Shinya mengangkat kaki, hengkang dari pijakan. Pintu ruang keluarga dibanting.  
Mika dan Yuu saling lirik. Mengangkat bahu. Tidak mau terlibat lebih lanjut. Keduanya masuk kamar tanpa suara.

* * *

Helaan nafas panjang. Guren sepertinya harus mengeluarkan usaha ekstra untuk menenangkan Shinya. Rambut gelapnya disugar perlahan, seraya memikirkan beberapa cara.

Engsel pintu kamar utama berderit membuka. Shinya berbaring menatap dinding, memunggungi jalur masuk. Guren tahu istrinya belum terlelap. Shinya sedang merajuk, dan Guren siap membujuk.

Tubuh Guren pelan naik ke ranjang. Mengambil langkah hati-hati, sebab satu kesalahan, dan Shinya bisa uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

"Shinya.." Ia menyapa—suaranya penuh pendambaan, dan nadanya menggoda. Mata penjara langit itu masih keras kepala mencurahkan atensi pada dinding putih. Sepasang tangan menelusup masuk, memeluk Shinya dari belakang. Leher jenjang Shinya terekspos sempurna, Guren meniupnya, menebar rasa geli. Jemarinya merambat naik, menyusuri tulang punggung, menuju lengan, siku, bahu, tengkuk− Guren meraba semuanya.

Desah nafas mereka mulai memberat. Udara dingin berubah hangat, bahkan mulai panas. Guren kegerahan, dan gemas juga melihat Shinya menahan diri.  
Kepala Shinya ditolehkan paksa, lantas dipenjara sepasang tangan besar. Peony ungu mekar di langit biru. Tatapan Guren menghipnotis Shinya, tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Lelaki Ichinose memangkas jarak, mempertemukan bibir dengan selapis daging manis. Guren mencium Shinya lembut, dalam, membiarkan Shinya terbiasa. Kemudian pagutan mulai menuntut, mengajak lidah berdansa, saliva menetes ikut serta.

"Mahiru memang sempurna," Guren mulai berbicara. Tubuh Shinya memprotes tidak suka.  
Sebuah telunjuk mampir ke bibir Shinya, Guren menggeleng sekali.  
"Dengar dulu, Shinya. Aku bilang Mahiru memang sempurna, tapi dia bukan yang terbaik. Dia tidak ada disampingku saat aku rapuh. Dia tidak menjagaku ketika aku jatuh. Dia tidak bisa mengisi kekosonganku. Karna Mahiru bukan kamu, Shinya. Shinya memang tidak sempurna, tapi kamu yang terbaik untukku. Kamu melengkapiku. Shinya adalah potongan puzzle terakhirku."

Dan Shinya hanya bisa pasrah kala Guren menariknya masuk dalam satu pelukan erat. Irama nafas mereka satu, detak jantung keduanya bertalu-talu. Guren mengecup keningnya singkat, lantas menggenggam tangannya. Kerlip nakal bermain di sudut mata Guren.

"Lagipula, sebagus apapun Goshi, dia tidak bisa membuatmu teriak kenikmatan semalaman, kan?"

Skakmat. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Shinya di-dor!

* * *

Dering alarm pagi memasuki indera pendengaran Shinya, memaksanya bangun dan membuka kelopak mata. Sinar matahari jatuh menembus kaca jendela mulai meninggi. Shinya berguling, meraih jam dari atas meja lampu. Pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Hari ini Minggu, anak-anaknya akan bangun siang. Pun Guren, biasanya masih terlelap di sampingnya. Shinya mencoba duduk, menggerakan tubuh. Pinggulnya nyeri, dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka kecil warna merah.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Apa yang ia dan Guren lakukan semalaman. Pantas saja pakaiannya sudah teronggok di lantai kayu. Pantas saja bagian bawah tubuhnya agak ngilu.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok Guren yang berjalan pelan membawa nampan berisi roti bakar dan enam jenis selai, serta jus jeruk.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa?" Shinya bertanya jahil− tapi benar penasaran juga.  
Guren hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia. Membiarkan Shinya menikmati sarapan dengan lahap. "Tidak usah terburu-buru." ia memperingatkan.

Shinya mengangguk riang, kemudian mengecup pipi Guren, ia berbisik terima kasih, sebelum kembali menenggak jus jeruknya.

Guren menjawab, "Sama-sama," ia mengecup bibir Shinya sekilas, mengambil jatah ciuman bangun tidur.

"Shinya?"

"Hm?"

"Roti bakar dan jus jeruk bisa buat Shinya berenergi lagi, kan?"

Kening berkerut samar. Shinya akhirnya mengangguk. _Ada apa?_

"Guren," ia memanggil nama si suami, "Lalu?"

Dengan cepat, Guren mendekatkan diri dengan Shinya. Tangannya di belakang punggung Shinya mulai nakal.

"Yang semalam, kita lanjutkan ya?"

* * *

 **.fin.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ohayou, Ma," sapaan selamat pagi serempak diikuti kuapan kesekian kali.  
Shinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk kedua putranya. Mengacak rambut bangun tidur mereka sehingga terlihat lebih kusut masai. Bukan masalah. Shinya akan menyisir helai-helai pirang bunga matahari dan hitam kayu eboni itu nanti.

"Ohayou. Tidur kalian nyenyak semalam?"  
Susu kotak dituang ke dalam cangkir. Roti panggang disajikan, lengkap dengan pilihan beragam jenis selai.

"Mhm, tidak juga. Mika terbangun tengah malam karna mendengar suara aneh." Yuu menjawab seraya mengoles selai coklat banyak-banyak.

"Suara apa?" Shinya berpaling pada si bungsu.  
Gerakan tangan Mika yang menarik cangkir susu berhenti di udara. Mengingat sejenak, "Um, entahlah. Asalnya dari kamar mama papa, berisik sekali. Seperti suara bantal dilempar dan kasur berdecit."

"O-oh, itu," Shinya memutar otak, mengarang alasan. Apa saja asal bukan kebenaran.  
"Semalam ada tikus masuk ke kamar. Mama melempar bantal, tapi tikusnya naik ke ranjang. Mama panik."

 _Tikusnya seukuran manusia, punya mata menghipnotis dan senyum menakjubkan. Tikusnya bahkan punya nama. Ichinose Guren._

"Oooh." Yuu percaya begitu saja. Kadang Shinya lupa bagaimana Yuu bisa begitu polos.  
"Tikusnya nakal ya Ma." Hanya itu tanggapan Mikaela.

Shinya menyambar kesempatan ini untuk meloloskan diri. Mika dan Yuu mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Shinya tetap merasakan rona merah menjalari pipi.

"Kalian habiskan sarapannya lalu mandi. Mama mau membangunkan Papa dulu."

Mungkin Shinya dan Guren harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL APA INI. Saya maso maksa nulis humor padahal gak bisa orz.  
Gak akan banyak nyampah, karna sudah terlalu hina. Maafkan saya :")

Review?

sign,

Ara


End file.
